Edward el Bandido Secuestra a Bella
by mishjbo
Summary: Bella se enamora de su secuestrador, Y Edward rechaza todo por estar con Bella, ¿ Podrán estar juntos?. E&B
1. Presentimientos

**Hola chicas esta es otra historia que escribí con una amiga, ella no es usuaria de FanFiction, esta historia se trata de como Bella se enamora de su secuestrador y Edward rechaza todo por estar con Bella. ¿Podran estar juntos?**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia fue escrita por mi junto con mi amiga, esperamos que les guste, también esta historia esta publicada en otra pagina por mi, y no di permiso a nadie para publicarla en otra pagina.**

**XD**

**Di No Al Plagio!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward el bandido secuestra a Bella.<strong>

Cap1 Presentimientos

Prov. Bella

-Isabella! Ya estas lista!...- ella fue mi madre Esme, apenas me levante y ya me están llamando, mas aun por que hoy es mi entrada a la sociedad, tengo 16 años, prefiero que me llamen Bella, no me gusta mi nombre…-

-Isabella! Ya tenemos que salir!, tu padre nos esta esperando en la limosina!...-

-ya bajo!...- me levante de mi cama, y me puse lo primero que encontré, solo me lave mi cara y mis dientes, no tenía tiempo para darme una ducha, si mi hermana me viera así vestida seguro le da un paro al corazón, ella siempre elige mi ropa y además la compra, a mi no me gusta salir de compras y no soy fanática de la moda…-

-ya estoy lista…- baje las gradas corriendo, pero siempre mi mal equilibrio se presento, me caí en las ultimas gradas, pero ahí estaba mi madre para ayudarme…-

-Bella, estas bien?, vamos párate nos están esperando en la limosina…- claro que iba a pararme, no me voy a quedar tirada en el suelo, hoy no estoy de humor, y más cuando tengo que ir de compras por un vestido, mañana es la fiesta de presentación a la sociedad, tengo que comprarme un vestido blanco y que sea corto…-

-si estoy bien, gracias, vamos…- fuimos camino a la puerta principal, pero antes de salir fui corriendo a la cocina por una manzana, me moría de hambre, cuando la tome fui corriendo hasta la limusina, cuando entre en ella, me lleve la sorpresa de encontrarme con mi hermana…-

-Bella!...como has crecido!, ...-

-Alice! Tu también!, como te fue en la universidad….-

-chicas luego hablan, primero Bella termina de entrar al auto…- no me había dado cuenta que la puerta de la limusina seguía abierta, entre por completo, me acomode y cerré la puerta, por la ventana de la limusina veía mi casa alejarse, en realidad era mansión, **(imagen en mi perfil)** pero no le daba importancia al tamaño, me confortaba con saber que estaré con mi familia, sin importar el lugar, últimamente presentía que no los vería, y que no estaré mas en mi casa, cada vez que salía miraba mi casa alejarse, y no perdía tiempo en estar con mi familia, era raro lo que presentía, no les dije nada a mi familia para no afligirlos…-

-que tiene Bella?, la veo extraña?...- mi hermana estaba hablando con mis padres, mientras yo estaba sumisa en mis pensamientos, y en los últimos sueños que tuve, bueno en realidad pesadillas…-

-últimamente hace eso, cada vez que salimos se queda mirando la casa hasta que desaparecedse de la vista…- mi madre hablaba suavemente, pero no escuchaba a mi padre en la conversación…-

-Bella hija, estas bien?...- mi padre, Carlail me estaba hablando, tuve que desviar la vista de mi casa e incorporarme en el asiento...-

-que?...eh si, si estoy bien….- cuando me fije, mi madre, padre y mi hermana me miraban curiosos, como si fuera un bicho raro…-que pasa?...-

-nada…y Alice como te fue en la universidad?...- que raro, mi hermana empezó a contarles sobre su carrera en la universidad, mientras otra vez pensaba en mis presentimientos y pesadillas, soñé que estaba en un bosque, y que me encontraba en una casita, había dos hombres, uno de ellos era rubio y pálido, el otro hombre era más musculoso y su cabello era de color cobrizo, nunca antes vi una hermosura así, sus músculos se marcaban aun cuando tenía una camisa, pero se notaba que tenía un buen físico, no notaba más detalles sobre ellos, los veía borroso cada vez que quería ver sus caras, y de pronto me encontraba en el piso atada de manos y pies, con algo en mi boca que me impedía hablar, en unos sueños me encontraba en una casa más grande y una chica rubia me gritaba, trataba de gritar pero no tenía fuerzas para hablar o moverme, cada noche que sueño con eso me da terror y empiezo a gritar y me despierto agitada y sudorosa…-

-Bella me escuchas, ya llegamos…- era mi hermana. Ella movía su mano frente a mi cara, haciéndome señas…-

-qué?..Eh..Bueno…que me preguntabas?...-

-Bella, te estuve hablando todo el camino, sobre mis clases, pero bueno no importa…- puso su carita de perrito triste, difícil de ignorar…-

-Alice, lo siento, cuando regresemos me cuentas, te escuchare te prometo, ahora vamos a la tienda antes de que mama se enoje…- ella asintió, y salimos de la limusina, apenas estaba en la acera, cuando sentí que Alice tomaba mi mano, y me jalaba hacia una tienda, dentro ya estaban mis padres, cada quien en una sección…-

-Alice! Bella! Por fin aparecen, vengan!, ya tengo los vestidos perfectos para ustedes….- mi madre era la más emocionada, Alice me jalaba hacia donde se encontraba mi madre, Alice tenía una gran sonrisa…-

-Alice, pruébate este….- le paso un vestido negro, Alice se fue el vestidor, y me quede sola con mi madre…-

-Bella, toma este, tiene todo, es blanco, corto, y elegante…- sonreí al verla, está sumamente alegre, tome el vestido y fui a cambiarme, a mi madre le encantaba estas fiestas, y más cuando sus hijas participaban,… empecé a desvestirme, cuando me puse el vestido me quede sin habla, era algo que nunca usaría…-

-Bells, sal de una vez…- tome aire y Salí del vestidor , mi hermana y mi madre ya estaban vestidas….- hermanita! Ese vestido te queda perfecto! Definitivamente lo llevamos, junto con el mío y el de mama…- el vestido de Alice es negro y largo, por un costado estaba abierto, **( imagen en mi perfil)**, el de mi madre es de color verde, y tiene un gran escote **(imagen en mi perfil )**, pero le quedaba bien, a cambio a mi, no me gustaba era muy revelador, es de color blanco, esta encima de la rodilla y no tiene tirantes, nunca antes me puse un vestido así **( imagen en mi perfil ).**..-

-se ven hermosas! Voy a llamar a su padre…- pensé que iría a buscarlo, pero cuando saco su celular lo llamo, era un poco ilógico, sabiendo que estamos en la misma tienda…- hola amor…si…ya tenemos los vestidos…en los vestidores…ok…ciao…, ya esta viviendo…- a los segundo ya estaba aquí mi padre el estaba con un terno negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra con puntitos blancos **( imagen en mi perfil)** …-

-mis princesas!, se ven realmente hermosas… Esme amor, escogiste bien los vestidos, Alice te ves espectacular, seguro que hoy atrapas a un príncipe…-

-papa!, ya hablamos de eso!...- Alice estaba sonrojada, siempre mi padre le decía cosas así, pero nunca le presento a un chico, solo le gustaba decirle eso…-

-jejeje…si…Bella! Te ves hermosa!, ahora tendré que preocuparme por los chicos que se te acerquen…-

-papa!... bueno además no estoy interesada en tener un chico, ahora no…-

-Bells! Ya está creciendo!, tengo que darte varios consejos…- Alice se limpio una lagrima imaginaria, la miraba con el ceño fruncido, mientras mis padres solo sonreían al vernos así,… auh…sentí como una punzada, como si esto ira a desaparecer, presentía algo malo que iba a pasarme…-

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les aya gustado este primer cap, espero sus comentarios.<strong>

**XD**


	2. Planeando el secuestro

**Cap 2 Planeando el secuestro**

Prov. Edward.

-Edward! Levántate! Tenemos que planear el secuestro!, Tanya vendrá dentro de una media hora…

- agh… el que acaba de despertarme, es mi amigo Jasper Whitlock, ambos nos conocimos en el orfanato, pero esa es otra historia, ahora tenía que alistarme, Tanya vendría, ella no era mi novia, pero ella creía que si lo era, ella era más como un pasatiempo…-

-ya estoy listo…- me senté en un sillón apartado, a frente mío estaba Jasper, con varias hojas en la mano, y en la mesita de café, tenía la cara de él "pensador" como la escultura…

- que tanto piensas?...-

-bueno, ya tengo un plan para el secuestro, esperemos que venga Tanya, ella tenía que traer una foto de Bella…-

-ok, cuando vendrá?, ya se está tardando demasiado….- justo cuando me levante del sillón entro Tanya, ella estaba con una mini falda y una blusa bastante pequeña, siempre se vestía provocativamente, sus cintura era de envidia, ni que decir de sus mejillas de atrás…-

-amor!, como estas?...- me dio un beso, trate de separarla empujando su cintura, pero ella me lo entendió mal, se acerco mas y puso sus manos en mi cuello, trate empujarla mas fuerte ahora en sus hombros, recién allí lo entendió, y se separo de mi…

- Jasper aquí tengo las fotos que me pediste…- le tendió un sobre a Jazz, el con entusiasmo abrió el sobre, saco varias fotos y las puso en la mesita, solo se quedo con una en la mano, la miraba con una determinación…-

-Jazz que tanto miras?...- me separe de Tanya y me acerque hacia Jasper, me puse detrás de el para ver mejor la foto, me quede en shock, al ver la chica en la foto, era perfecta, su piel nívea, su cabello color caoba que caía en ondas, sus ojos cafés que mostraban una fuerza, y su cuerpo que dejaba sin habla…-

-que te parece?, buena, no?...- Jasper seguía con la foto en su mano, pero luego la puso en el sobre con las demás fotos…-

-seguro, quien es?...- quería verla otra vez, era como si algo me llamara hacia ella, quería saber todo sobre ella…-

-es Isabella, la chica que secuestraremos… - me quede mudo, ella era Bella?, pensé que era más pequeña, pero no que era tan joven y hermosa…-

-hey! Tanya! donde le sacaste las fotos?...- Jazz estaba entusiasmado con el plan, yo también lo estoy, pero no lo demuestro…-

-pues la seguí, estaba con su familia, fueron a comprar unos vestidos, lástima que su felicidad no durara demasiado, y bueno las fotos las saque cuando estaba en una tienda, quien diría que tiene 16 años…- 16 años? Wow no parece, creía que tenía más…-

-excelente, ahora vamos a repartirnos las fases del plan…- Jasper nos explico cada fase, estuvimos así toda la mañana y en la tarde, en la noche estaba con Tanya, ella es buena en la cama, pero siento que falta algo…-

-oh! Eddy!...- como odio que llamen así, Tanya estaba muy excitada o lo aparentaba pero no me importaba…-

-Tanya.. te dije un millón de veces que no me llames así…-

-pee pero Eddy, así te llamo por cariño, pero bueno ya que, si no te gusta, está bien…- solo asentí y seguí con lo que hacíamos, su respiración se aceleraba, ya estaba cerca del orgasmo, esto era lo único que me tranquilizaba, de tanta charla que tuvimos en la mañana, cuando me gire para ver a los ojos de Tanya, me imagine a Bella, sus ojos chocolates, pero que me pasaba?, nunca me paso algo parecido, me separe de Tanya sin importar que ella me estaba gritando, tome mi ropa y Salí de mi cuarto, afuera de mi habitación me vestí nuevamente y fui a la cocina necesitaba un buen trago…-

-Ed!, y esa cara?, Tanya ya no es tan buena?, jejeje….- Jasper entro a la cocina en sus manos llevaba varios sobres oscuros…-

-ja ja que gracioso…- le respondí con sarcasmo, no estaba de humor para sus comentarios…

- y que estas llevando?...- tenía que despejarme de alguna forma, no quería pensar en Bella, ni siquiera la conocía y ya estaba pensando en ella…-

-ah, esto…- levanto los sobres y los dejo en la mesa, sentándose en una silla, yo me apoye y lo mire para que hable nuevamente…

- son los datos de Bella, fotos, edad, dirección de su casa, sus cosas favoritas, etc…,estaba estudiándola mejor, sabias que tiene una hermana?...- negué con mi cabeza, eso era algo nuevo, Jasper nunca se mostraba tan ansioso…

- bueno si tiene, se llama Alice y es mayor que Bella, ella tiene 18 años, y está en la universidad de Yale! Puedes creerlo! Es increíble! Está estudiando Arte Dramático, según los datos Bella estudiara Bellas Artes igual en Yale, Alice solo vino para ver a su hermana…- eso me sorprendió, no pensé que a Bella le gustaba el arte…-

-creo que tendré que estudiar más de ella…- tome los sobre y fui a la terraza, deje a Jasper hablando solo, me senté en el suelo, a un lado deje mi vaso con Ron, y al frente mío puse los sobres, tome uno y saque las hojas, en ella mostraban a Bella con sus datos:

**Nombre**: Isabella Marie Cullen

**Edad**: 16

**Cumpleaños**: 13 de Septiembre

**Estad**o: Soltera

**Padre**: Carlisle Cullen

**Madre**: Esme Anne Evenson de Cullen

**Hermana**: Mary Alice Cullen (18 años)

**Apariencia:**

Ojos de color café chocolate, su cara redondeada y en forma de corazón, pómulos grandes y marcados, tez pálida y tiene labios medio gruesos. Su cabello es largo de color café oscuro con reflejos rojos al sol. De contextura normal, mide 1.60 m.

**Características**:

Es una persona tímida y muy observadora, algo torpe también. Es muy responsable e inteligente. Se pone muy nerviosa cuando no puede estudiar la expresión de los demás, y por esto se muerde el labio constantemente, pero sin llegar a sangrar. Su mejores amigos son, Rosalie Lillian Hale, y Emmet McCarty, ambos tienen 24 años y también son mejores amigos de su hermana Alice.

Odia el frio y la lluvia, le encanta leer, sobre todo su colección de Shakespeare, odia ser el centro de atención y que se preocupen por ella, no demuestra mucho sus emociones, principalmente las de cariño.

Ella está comprometida con Jacob Black (25 años), es un matrimonio arreglado por ambos padres.

Estuve leyendo su expediente varias veces, era una persona fascinante nunca antes escuche a una persona así, esto era intrigante, como si no podía separarme de ella aun sin conocerla personalmente, pero para eso solo faltaba poco, unas cuantas horas mas y ella estará conmigo…-

* * *

><p>Gracias chicas por sus comentarios, espero q les halla gustado este cap.<p>

y también gracias a las que lo pusieron como favorito y / o alerta

XD


	3. Sorpresa mala

_**Cap 3 Sorpresa mala**_

Prov. Bella

-Bella estas bien?, te veo un poco pálida…-

-si mama estoy bien…-

-de acuerdo, vamos a cambiarnos, que tenemos mucho por hacer…- asentí y regrese al vestidor, después de comprar los vestidos fuimos a comprar zapatos, luego fuimos a la peluquería para reservar hora, y para decirle que vaya a nuestra casa, estuvimos toda la tarde en el centro comercial, mis padres se fueron para organizar algunas cosas, mientras yo me quede con Alice, cada paso que daba sentía que alguien me observaba, mi giraba para ver quien era, pero no encontraba a nadie, espero que no me este volviendo loca…-

-Bells que pasa?, te veo un tanto paranoica…-

-creo que si, pero no importa, vamos a terminar de comprar…- antes de que diera otro paso, Alice me detuvo, me tomo del brazo, y me obligo a mirarla…-

-Bell que pasa?, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, vamos dime…-

-mm… bueno siento que…algo va a pasarme, no se, es como un presentimiento, pero debe ser cosa mía, no te preocupes, vamos a terminar de comprar…-

-Bell, vamos a sentarnos, tengo algo que contarte…- su voz cambio mas seria y un tono de tristeza, nos sentamos en una mesa, al centro de plaza de comidas…- bueno, esto…eh… tal vez te suene un poco raro…-

-Alice que pasa?, me estas asustando…-me tomo de las manos, y nos miramos fijamente, sus ojos perdieron su brillo de alegría, algo no iba bien estoy segura, y era bastante malo, como mi presentimiento…-

-sabes que me vienen visiones del futuro. . . – yo asentí, para que siga…- bueno, tengo visiones de …ti… y no son muy buenas que digamos…- la mire para que siga con su relato, siempre Alice me decía que me pasaría, pero mayormente eran cosas buenas, esta era la primera ves que Alice me dirá que no serán buenas noticias…- bueno la cosa es que tuve una visión tuya, y era mala…, me explico mejor,… te vi en una casa y estabas amarrada de pies y manos, en tu boca estaba una cinta adhesiva, la de color plomo, y tus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, en tus mejillas note tus lagrimas cayendo, y…- Alice se quedo callada, esto era como una pesadilla que tuve, realmente ahora me estoy asustando mas…-

-Alice yo… yo… yo tuve un sueño en realidad una pesadilla, y… vi todo lo que me estas contando…- Alice me miro con pavor, yo también lo estaba, se levanto de su silla y vino a darme un abrazo…- Alice estoy asustada…- mi voz se quebró al final, sentía mis lagrimas cayendo, Alice se separo un poco de mi, ella también estaba llorando…-

-tranquila hermanita, no dejare que nada te pase lo prometo, tenemos que decirle a papa, para que ponga mas seguridad, y no dejemos que te pase eso…-

-no!, ellos se pondrán mal, no! Yo… no…- no quería que se preocuparan, no quería ponerlos mal, no quería que les pasara nada…-

-Bell tenemos que decirles, esto es muy grave…- Alice estaba muy alterada con su visión y mas al decirle de mis pesadillas…-

-esta bien…les diremos…- ella asintió, tomamos las bolsas y nos fuimos directo a nuestra casa, ya no teníamos mas ganas de comprar, apenas llegamos y nos encontramos con nuestros padres en el salón, dejamos las bolsas en el pasillo y fuimos a contarles sobre la visión de Alice, esta ves ellos pidieron mas detalles, toda la noche estuvimos hablando de eso, sobre todo Alice y yo, mi padre estaba anotando los datos de esas personas que veíamos, pero no eran muy claros, eran muy borrosos, solo sabíamos que eran dos chicos, y una chica, pero Alice dijo que había una cuarta persona, que era un hombre…-

-bien, ya tengo los datos son vagos pero es algo, ahora no saldrán a menos que sea con un guarda espaldas, y que las lleven en la vagoneta brindada, mejor si no salen de casa, tu madre y yo nos encargaremos de la fiesta, nadie tiene que enterarse de eso, o será peor…- con Alice asentimos, que bien que ya no saldré mas, estaba asustada con lo que podría pasarme, y aun no se por que a mi?, que icé para que quisieran hacerme algo?, no lo entiendo, tampoco Alice y mis padres lo entendían…-

-chicas vayan a descansar, ya es muy tarde, con su padre seguiremos hablando…-

-nos vemos mañana, que descansen bien… y no hablen mucho…- nuestro padre nos dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente, igual mi madre…-

-esta bien papa, tratare de calmar a Alice…- Alice estaba dando un abrazo a Esme, Carlisle sonrió ante mi comentario, Alice se dio la vuelta y me miro, oh… creo que no debí decir eso, fui retrocediendo mientras la miraba, nuestros padres se reían al vernos…-

-hey! Ahora veras querida hermanita…- Alice se acerco a mi, pero seguí retrocediendo, hasta que choque con el sillón…-

-no! Déjame!...- ella se lanzo encima mío, y empezó a hacerme cosquillas…- no! Déjame! Jajaja… Papa! Ayuda!, mama! Dile que me suelte!...- no parábamos de reír…-

-jajaja Alice querida, deja a tu hermana jajaja, ahora vayan a dormir…- Alice se levanto y me dio la mano para ayudarme a sentarme, dimos otro abrazo a nuestros padres y fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, Alice vino a mi habitación para dormir, se lo agradecí ya que no quería dormir sola…-

-Bella! Bells! Hermanita!, hoy es el gran día!, vamos levántate dormilona!...- Alice estaba saltando a mi lado, yo solo quería dormir un poco mas, tome la sabana y me tape la cara…- ah! No! Vamos! Levántate!, dentro de poco vendrá la peluquera!...- bote las sabanas y Salí de la cama renegando, como odiaba que me levantaran temprano…- bien! Estaré en mi cuarto arreglándome, nos vemos en la cocina para desayunar…- salió de mi habitación dando saltitos, cuando vi que ya estaba afuera me acerque a mi cama, solo quería unos minutos mas de sueño, ya estaba levantando las sabanas para entrar a mi cómoda y caliente cama…- Bella! Ni se te ocurra volver a entrar a tu cama!, o iré con un balde de agua fría!...- refunfuñando me aleje de mi cama, y camine hacia el baño, necesitaba una larga ducha, apenas Salí de la ducha y me cambie, arrastrando los pies fui a la cocina en ella ya se encontraban mis padres y Alice, los tres platicaban alegremente, a cambio yo estaba nerviosa por esta noche, y además por las pesadillas, que se pueden hacer realidad…-

-hija! Por fin te levantas, vamos desayuna, hoy tenemos una mañana ajetreada, tenemos que peinarnos, y maquillarnos, en la tarde nos cambiamos, y vamos al salón de fiestas de los Newton & Black, esta noche será realmente una sorpresa…- no tenia idea de lo que hablaban, mire a mi madre con el ceño fruncido, por que debería ser una noche de sorpresa?... –

-que?, noche de sorpresa?...- los tres me miraron sorprendidos como si me estuviera olvidando de algo sumamente importante…- que pasa?...-

-como que, que pasa!, hermanita esta es una gran noche! Esta es tu noche!, hoy brillaras! Serás una gran princesa nunca jamás antes vista!...-

-….ok…voy a …a mi cuarto…- tome un vaso con jugo de naranja y fui camino a mi habitación dejando a mis padres y mi hermana para que hablen, se que algo traman, ellos no actúan de esa forma…, pasaron las horas rápidamente, ya estábamos listas con los peinados y maquillajes, solo faltaba vestirnos…-

-Bells! Vamos apura! Ya vendrá la limusina para irnos, todos ya estamos listo…- yo estaba en mi cama sentada, leyendo Romeo & Julieta, esa obra me encanta...-

-Alice, ahora me alisto, ve con los papas, enseguida te alcanzo…- ella asintió y salió de mi habitación, en un segundo me cambie, lo bueno del vestido era que es sencillo de poner, pero aun así era muy revelador para mi gusto...- ya estoy lista…- dentro de la limo me senté a lado de mi madre, estaba frente a Alice, ella tenía una gran sonrisa, pero la de mis padre era increíble, se parecía al gato de Alicia en el país de la maravillas…-

-bien, vamos…- mi padre le hiso señas al conductor para que avance, todo el camino estuve callada, a cambio Alice solo parloteaba sobre como estará la fiesta, mi madre estaba encantada por ser parte del comité de organización, y mi padre solo bebía una copa de sidra, cuando se detuvo el carro mi corazón empezó a estallar, estaba muy nerviosa, no quería caerme mientras bailaba o caminaba…- vamos hija, nos esperan…- asentí y Salí de la limo, mi padre estaba afuera para tomar mi mano y entrar, el que sostenía la puerta de la limusina era Tyler, por así decirlo el chofer de la familia, el era uno de los pocas personas que me llevaba bien, el era una persona joven, de unos 28 años, y ya estaba casado y tenía unos bellos mellizos, ambos hombrecitos…-

-que se divierta señorita Isabella…-

-Tyler ya te dije que solo me llames Bella, y dudo que me divierta esta noche, las fiestas no son lo mío, y peor cuando soy parte del grupo, como odio estar con ellas!, solo piensan en dinero, mansiones, chicos, ellas son unas…-

-Bella! Que te dije sobre tu vocabulario, vamos, ya está por empezar…-

-ok, nos vemos luego Tyler, la tortura me espera…- él se rio bajo para que no le digan nada, me dedico una sonrisa para que me calme, antes de que le responda con otra sonrisa mi padre me jalo de la mano para que avance, mire a mi padre enojada, no me gustaba cuando me jaloneaban, el a cambio me miro con el ceño fruncido, se notaba en sus ojos que se estaba enojando, pero no le di importancia, solo seguí caminando, cuando estaba por entrar por las grandes puertas de madera, sentí que alguien me estaba mirando, me di la vuelta para ver quién era, y me encontré con unos ojos verdes, mostraban una gran energía negativa, luego recordé que soñé con esos ojos, era el!, me detuve en seco, jalando a mi padre a que se detenga…-

-Bella ahora que pasa?...- mi padre hablo a mis espaldas, yo solo apuntaba al frente mío, cuando me gire para ver a mi padre y decirle que él estaba aquí y señalarle donde lo vi, pero fue tarde ya que el, se esfumo…- Bella que pasa?, que viste?...- negué con mi cabeza tal vez esto sea imaginación mía, regrese a caminar mientras mi padre me miraba sorprendido, me guio hasta la pista, luego empezaron las presentaciones de cada chica que entraba a la sociedad, suerte que no me tropecé, luego fue el vals, y por fin termino mi tortura, apenas me escape de la pista, solo quería sentarme, mis pies ya no daban por los tacos, en un esquina había una silla libre, camine hacia ella…-

-Muy Buenas Noches!, ahora a pedido de un gran señor, el tomara el micrófono, pero no se preocupen que luego sigue la fiesta!…-

-Buenas Noches, bueno mi motivo de estar aquí es…, mejor lo decimos con mi gran amigo, Carlisle….- me detuve en seco, que tenía que ver mi padre? …-

-Gracias querido amigo, ahora bien, todos saben que Billy Black, es como un hermano para mi, lo que ambos tuvimos una gran idea…- camine hacia donde estaban, estoy segura que esto era la gran sorpresa…-

-hijo, ven…- donde se encontraban se acerco un chico fornido, su piel era morena, bastante atractivo, su cabello era de color negro como la noche, parecía de unos veinticuatro años…- lo que queremos decirles es que mi hijo Jacob y…-

-mi hija Isabella ahora están comprometidos, hija por qué no vienes con nosotros…- que! Comprometida?, yo?…- Bella ven…- no se como mis pies caminaban, hacia donde ellos estaban, mi mente estaba por colapsar, apenas mire al joven, a mi futuro esposo, me detuve a lado de mi padre, me di la vuelta lentamente para ver a las demás personas, frente mío estaba mi madre con mi hermana, ambas tenían una gran sonrisa, luego de esa sorprendente declaración, me presentaron con Jacob, el era amable, pero no era un caballero, el tomo mi mano sin antes preguntarme, y me llevo al centro de la pista, sus manos tomaron las mías y las acomodo en su cuello, luego las suyas bajaron a mi cintura acercándome mas a él, sentí una gran rabia, este era con quien me iba a casar?, como mis padres pudieron hacerlo?, cuando termino la canción me separe de Jacob, no le dirigí la palabra ahora solo quería hablar con mis padres sobre esto, los encontré hablando con unas parejas…-

-Padre, Madre quiero hablar con ustedes…- ellos asintieron, y se separaron de esas parejas, cuando estaba por hablar Alice apareció, respire hondo para poder hablar…- bueno, porque…por que rayos me comprometieron con alguien! Sin consultarme!, nunca pensé que ustedes me aíran algo así!...- no pude mas y grite, dejando a varias personas girarse hacia nosotros…-

-Bella cálmate…-

-no! No me voy a calmar!, esto es muy…muy estúpido!, saben que, ustedes cánsense con él, yo me voy….- no deje que me respondan, Salí corriendo de ese lugar, en el patio respire varias veces…-

-Bella, hija, porque no regresas a la casa, dentro de unos minutos nosotros iremos, ve con Tyler, debe estar afuera…- asentí, y camine hacia la entrada, no le respondí a mi madre, notaba varias miradas, murmullos, yo solo miraba al suelo, de reojo vi una limusina, y fui caminando hacia ella, cuando estaba a un metro levante la mirada, encontrándome con dos hombres, me quede en shock ellos eran!, ellos eran los de mi sueños, trate de retroceder pero uno de ellos me agarro del brazo fuertemente…-

-Suéltame!...-

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero q les guste este cap y lamento la tardanza <strong>

**XD**


	4. Secuestro

Cap 4 Secuestro

Prov. Edward

Toda la noche estuve estudiando a Bella, Jasper se tomo bastante tiempo buscando información sobre ella, a la mañana siguiente repasamos los planes, en la tarde nos alistamos, Jasper iría por la limusina, Tanya por unas mascaras y tela negra para cubrir los ojos de Bella…-

-bien, hora del plan, afuera ya está la limusina, Tanya ve por los materiales…- cuando teníamos todo listo fuimos a la limusina, Jasper era quien conducía, yo estaba con Tanya atrás, el camino fue rápido, ya teníamos todo planeado, la escapada seria por otra calle, en esta nadie recurre es bastante oscura, lo bueno era que esta limusina era bastante rápida…

- ya llegamos…- Jasper estaciono cerca de la puerta principal, el nos abrió la puerta para aparentar un poco, apenas bajamos y Tanya fue adentro por unos tragos, yo me quede apoyado en la limusina a ver a los invitados que llegaban, Jasper estaba revisando los planes e alistando los materiales, yo estaba sumiso en mis pensamientos…

- mira, ya llego…- levante la vista para verla, ella estaba con un vestido blanco, bastante corto, la imaginación de cualquier chico tan solo al verla así sería muy "alegre"…

- ella debe ser su hermana Alice, wow es muy bonita…- yo solo asentí, pero en realidad miraba a Bella, ella estaba hablando con su chofer, mientras su padre la esperaba, parecía por la expresión de Bella que no le gustaba estar allí, fue gracioso como su padre la jalo y ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, seguí con la vista cada paso que daba, me quede embobado mirando su andar, el movimiento de su cadera, sus piernas largas de color nívea…

- creo que te impresiono Bella, sabes ella estará comprometida…- Jasper me saco de mis pensamientos, cuando lo mire el tenia una gran sonrisa, su comentario fue sorpresa, tan solo pensar que ella estará comprometida…

- mmm creo que te afecto, no? Jajaja …- cada vez más me enfurecía, Jasper entro a la limusina, y yo regrese a mirar a Bella, pero ahora estaba enojado, de pronto ella se dio la vuelta, se quedo mirándome unos segundos para luego darse la vuelta y mirar a su padre, en ese momento entre a la limusina, haciendo caer a Jasper del asiento, eso fue raro, ella sabrá quién soy?, sabrá que yo la secuestrare?, mayormente las chicas no reaccionaban así cuando las miraba, era todo lo contrario, ellas se acercaban, y me empezaban a besarme y tocarme…

- hey! Levántate!, creo que está cobrando vida! Sal de mi espalda!, me dejaras traumado! …- no me di cuenta cuanto mi miembro cobro vida tan solo pensar en Bella y otras chicas, me separe de Jasper y me senté lejos de él…-

-lo siento, pero creo que ella se dio cuenta de quienes somos…- Jasper se levanto del piso, y estaba acomodando unos papeles que cayeron…-

-imposible, ella nunca nos vio, ha menos que Tanya allá dicho algo…-

-no lo sé… será mejor que nos quedemos adentro, así nadie sospechara porque estamos adentro…- luego de eso no hablamos mas, Jasper estaba alistando los materiales…-

-chicos! Aquí están!, tengo buenos chismes! …- Tanya entro a la limusina alegremente…

- Bella no sabía nada sobre el compromiso con Jacob, hasta ahora, ella estaba enfurecida con sus padres, pude lograr ver que los gritaba…- me sentí aliviado saber que ella no quiere casarse…

- miren…- con Jasper vimos por las ventanillas a Bella ella estaba saliendo, en un segundo Jasper retrocedió la limusina para quedar frente a la puerta principal, era ahora, Salí del auto y me apoye a un costado, Jasper izo lo mismo, Tanya estaba adentro preparando el material, Bella estaba caminando hacia nuestra dirección, mientras caminaba miraba el suelo, recién a un metro levanto la vista, se quedo quieta al vernos empezó a retroceder, en unos segundos la tome del brazo, Jasper abrió la puerta para meterla…-

-Suéltame! …- su voz me sorprendió, para estar enojada e gritando era hermoso, agarre su brazo más fuerte, y me acerque a su oído…-

-me gustan las rudas…- cuando le susurre, respire su aroma, sentí como ella temblaba ante mi tacto…

- Whitlock! …- llame a Jasper e hice señas para que la meta, el, la tomo de los brazos, note como una mano fue hasta su cintura e iba bajando un poco…

- Jasper! Vamos! …- no me gustaba como la agarraba, ella hacía bastante resistencia…-

-suéltenme!, Auxilio! …- le tape la boca con mi mano, mientras Jasper trataba de meterla, note como los ojos de Bella mostraban, susto, tristeza, ira, era como un libro abierto…-

-entra!, o será peor! …- Jasper ponía de toda su fuerza, tomo sus manos y yo sus piernas y logramos meterla, por unos segundos note su ropa interior, Basta Edward!, concéntrate!, adentro, Tanya cerró la puerta, en un micro segundo le puso en la boca una cinta adhesiva de color ploma, la más fuerte que hay, luego le puso una tela de color negro alrededor de sus ojos, así no podrá ver el camino, ella seguía moviéndose, logramos sentarla, y yo la agarre de las muñecas, Tanya amarro sus pies con una soga, mientras lo hacíamos Jasper empezó a conducir, recién a lo lejos note como varias personas salían en busca de Bella…-

-lástima que nos los podrá ver…- Tanya se sentó al otro extremo de la limo, y se puso audífonos, y su cabeza la recostó y cerro sus ojos, ahora podía apreciar mejor a Bella, primero mire sus pies hasta ir subiendo, su piel se notaba suave, como será tocarla?, basta Edward! No estás en busca de una relación, estas en una misión, me repetí varias veces, cuando me fije en sus mejillas estaban llenas de lagrimas, cayendo por su cuello, la tela que estaba en sus ojos, se remojaba por sus lagrimas, y se pegaba a su piel…-

-ya estamos por llegar?…- Tanya estaba impaciente, a cambio yo estaba cómodo por así decirlo, Bella no era tan molesta, como pensaba que sería…-

-si…- Jazz abrió la ventanilla que conecta con la parte trasera…-

-ok, Jazz nadie nos sigue?...- eso me tomo por sorpresa, no pensé en eso, solo estaba viendo a Bella….-

-no nadie, además por esta calle nadie transita, está completamente desolada, a Bella la meterán por la puerta trasera, mientras yo dejo la limo…- por una ventana note que ya estábamos cerca…-

-bien…- después de eso, nadie más hablo, Tanya estaba sacando varias botellas del mini bar de la limusina, en momentos Bella se removía tratando de soltarse, pero cada vez que lo hacía, yo apretaba mas mis manos contra sus muñecas…-

-ya llegamos, es hora, Tanya ve a abrir las puertas, Edward cárgala…- todos asentimos, Tanya fue a abrir todas la puertas, yo estaba detrás de ella con Bella en mi espalda, ella no se daba por vencida, no paraba de removerse, me estaba empezando a irritar, pero a la vez me agradaba, podía apreciar como sus piernas…-

-hey! Deja de mirar sus piernas! Y métela de una vez!...- Tanya estaba furiosa por prestar más atención a Bella que a ella. Tanya estaba en la puerta del departamento esperando a que meta a Bella, cuando pase a su lado note como Tanya le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Bella, eso me molesto bastante, deje a Bella en el piso y la amarre contra un pilar de la habitación, apenas termine y me gire para ver a Tanya, ella tenía que escuchar varias cosas y nada buenas…-

-chicos! Hay varias patrullas de policías pasando por la avenida, y algunas están pasando por acá, tenemos que impedir que Bella grite o haga algo…- justo Jasper entro a la habitación, y cerró la puerta con llave y varios seguros, estaba muy agitado, cuando nos dijo lo que vio empezamos a apagar las luces, y solo prendimos una pequeña linterna para vernos, y nos sentamos en los sillones, a Bella la dejamos como la trajimos…-

-Jazz tienes algo de comida? Y trago? …- no sé como Tanya esta tan tranquila ante esta situación, hay varios policías rondando por el vecindario, y ella solo piensa en alcohol…-

-eh… si, están en la cocina, y hay un poco de ravioles en el microondas…- sin decir nada ella se levanto y fue a la cocina, con Jasper nos miramos incrédulos, luego él se levanto y fue a su habitación, mientras yo seguía en el sofá, gire para ver a Bella, ella solo estaba quieta como una estatua, no se movía un centímetro, estaría asustado si no fuera por su respiración que estaba agitada, me acerque a ella y me incline para verla mejor, su cabeza estaba caída, por un impulso puse mi mano en su suave mejilla, para levantar su cabeza, pero se removió, y giro a otro lado, otra vez quise hacerlo pero me detuve al escuchar a Tanya acercarse…-

-amor, hay mas comida en la mesa, ve por algo, Jasper ya está con su plato…- asentí y me levante, recién ahora me daba hambre, tanteando el piso por la oscuridad llegue a la cocina, Jasper se encontraba engullendo la pasta, me senté al frente de él y empecé por comer, cuando estaba por la mitad de la cena, escuche un golpe seco, cuando me estaba levantando Jasper me detuvo…-

-deja, debe ser que Tanya se golpeo con algún mueble…- puede ser, todo el departamento estaba oscuro, regrese a terminar de cenar…-

-bueno chicos yo me voy a mi departamento, los veo mañana…- se despido Tanya con un beso, y se fue dejándonos solos con Bella, Jasper a los segundos se fue a su habitación a dormir, deje los platos en el lavaplatos, y fui a ver como estaba Bella…-

-tienes hambre? …- ella negó con la cabeza, su cabello cubría por completo su cara…

- es ravioles…- ella negó otra vez…

- ok… te lo pierdes…- me levante y fui a mi habitación, mi ropa la bote por alguna parte del suelo, y me fui directo a la cama, este día fue muy atareado…-

Prov. Alice

Después de que anunciaron el compromiso de mi hermana con Jacob, todo el salón aplaudieron, mire a Bella con una sonrisa, estaba segura que ella estaba feliz, pero cuando la mire me destrozo el corazón, sus ojos mostraban enojo, sorpresa, y más que todo tristeza…-

-madre están seguros de lo que hacen?...- Esme estaba a mi lado…-

-claro que si hija, es una gran oportunidad para ella…- solo asentí, no estaba segura que Bella le agrade casarse, luego del vals no encontré a Bella, estuve buscándola bastante, hasta que la vi con mis padres, me acerque a ellos, me quede muda cuando Bella les gritaba, todas las persona s nuestro alrededor, nos miraban, cuando se tranquilizo un poco fue al patio…-

-Carlisle seguro que Jacob es una buena persona? Para nuestra hija?...-

-sí, completamente, ve a decirle a Bella que regrese a casa, luego nosotros iremos…- mi madre asintió fue en busca de Bella, mi padre desapareció ante la multitud, yo me quede en una esquina pensando cómo ayudar a mi hermanita, hasta que me vino una visión: Bella está saliendo del salón, y se encuentra con…los secuestradores!, y la meten a empujones a una limusina!...-

-No! Bella!...- grite, ante la visión todas las personas me miraban extraños, empecé a correr ante la multitud, tenía que impedirlo, no podían alejarla de mi, de su familia…-

-Alice que pasa?...- Carlisle me detuvo cuando estaba por salir….-

-Bella! Ya la tienen!...- cuando lo dije me soltó, aproveche eso para salir, cuando llegue, ya era tarde se la llevaron, solo pude lograr divisar la limusina alejarse, me derrumbe y caí de rodillas, hasta que fueron saliendo las demás personas agitadas…- ya es muy tarde… lograron llevársela…- apenas podía hablar, está llorando, se llevaron a mi pequeña hermana, y yo le prometí que la protegería…-

-sigan a esa limusina!...- mi padre fue el único que hablo, en realidad gritar…-

-Alice, hija vamos al auto…- con ayuda de mis padres me levante, el camino a la casa fue largo, y silencioso, no lograba ver nada de Bella, todo era muy borroso…-

-ya están buscando por varios vecindarios, y revisando toda clase de vehículos…- mi padre solo dijo eso y otra vez reino el silencio, estábamos en el living, aun seguíamos vestidos de gala…-

-Caa Carr Caarliisle…podrán hallarla?...- mi madre estaba llorando descontroladamente, mi padre miraba el suelo, sus manos estaban tapando su cara, y yo estaba igual o peor que ellos…-

-no lose, es primera vez que despistan a los policías…- eso más! Con mi madre empezamos a llorar más fuerte, como era posible! No poder hallarla!...- están haciendo todo lo posible…- varios minutos estuvimos callados, me vino una visión bastante borrosa al principio, pero luego se aclaro, era Bella! Estaba atada de pies y manos, contra un pilar, su boca estaba con un masquen de color plomo, y sus ojos tapados con una tela negra, ella estaba mirando el suelo, note como sus lagrimas caían, a los segundos apareció una mujer rubia, se agacho, y le dijo unas cosas a Bella, seguido le dio una fuerte cachetada en su mejilla, haciendo que Bella mueva fuertemente la cabeza y de contra el pilar detrás suyo, esa mujer se levanto y dejo sola a Bella, logre ver como su mejilla se enrojecía y sangraba…-

-no…- apenas logre hablar, eso sobresalto a mis padres, ellos ya conocían mi reacción, solo me miraron para que les cuente lo que vi…-

* * *

><p>gracias a :<strong> Laubellacullen94 ; yani-cullen ,<strong> por sus comentarios

**q' les parecio este cap?... **

**XD **


	5. Dolor

Cap 5 Dolor

Prov. Bella

Todo en mi vida empeoro, desde que tuve esas pesadillas, mas cuando me comprometieron con un joven que ni siquiera conocía, ahora me encuentro en "Dios sabe dónde", no puedo moverme ni un centímetro, mis pies están atados, y mis manos están detrás de un pilar estas están atadas en las muñecas con una soga muy gruesa y áspera, tan solo mover un poco mis manos estas me raspan, y estoy segura que ya están con heridas, mi boca está tapada con un adhesivo, y en mis ojos hay una tela negra que me impide ver donde ver.

Mientras estoy así, estaba pensando que le hice a esa chica, porque me dio una cachetada?, y porque me dijo: "Edward es mío, no podrás quitármelo", ni se quien es Edward, y porque yo quisiera estar con él?, tantas preguntas que tengo, y ninguna respuesta clara.

Cuando estaba segura que nadie estaba despierto, trate de moverme un poco, mis muñecas me ardían de tanta fricción, pero tenía que intentarlo, tengo que salir de esta, primero intente mover mi cabeza para quitar la venda que tengo en mis ojos, pero nada…ya se! Friccionare mi cabeza contra el pilar y tratare de quitármela, la primera nada, la segunda se movió unos milímetros!, ahora sí, la tercera se movió un poco mas, la cuarta intentada la tela se deslizo cayendo por mi cuello, abrí mis ojos para ver donde estaba, el lugar estaba oscuro, solo notaba algunas formas por la poca luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas, parecía un departamento de soltero, ya que había varios libros, hojas en el suelo, note unas sombras que parecían latas en la mesa de café, mire a los lados para ver si había alguien despierto, suerte! Nadie!, escuchaba varios ronquidos lejanos, ahora era el momento, trate de mover mis manos y desatarme, cada movimiento me causaba dolor, solo empeoraba las heridas, era inútil, pero no me daría por vencida, luego intente con mis pies, también causaba dolor pero se resistía, era mas difícil ya que seguía con mis tacos, tendré que esperar a que me desaten un poco, pero por lo menos pude sacarme la venda, mientras veía donde estaba sentía mis parpados mas pesados, y fui cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

-hey tu!, despierta…- sentía que alguien me movía, ahora lo recuerdo, estaba encerrada, por un momento pensé que era una pesadilla…- vamos despierta! …- me movía ambos hombros, hasta que abrí los ojos, me encontré con el joven de cabellos dorados, el estaba con una gran sonrisa…- que bien que ya despertaste, tienes hambre?...- la verdad moría de hambre, pero tenía varias dudas…- tranquila no está envenenada, ahora te lo traigo…- se levanto y se fue a la cocina, yo creo, apenas pasaron unos segundos y ya venía con una bandeja repleta de comida, la dejo frente mío, luego el se sentó a mi lado…- espera a que te quite el adhesivo, pero promete que no gritaras, o será peor…- yo solo asentí, además no creo que tenga voz para gritar, ya que tanto llore…- ok, quédate quieta, esto te dolerá, pero no grites…- asentí, y él se acerco, con una mano tomo una esquina del adhesivo, y empezó a jalarlo, hacia muecas por el dolor…- mmm… que te parece si lo hago rápido?, así no te dolerá mas…- asentí y el jalo de una sola vez, quise gritar pero me contuve, no quería enojarlos…- uf, eso fue duro…, pero ya paso, bien que quieres comer?, hay tostadas, huevos, tocino, jugo de naranja, leche, cereal…- mire la bandeja estaba llena de todo, pero no sabía que comer…-

-tostada está bien…- trate de que mi voz suene tranquila, pero parecía un susurro en el viento…-

-ok, tostada será, mmm…. Como te la doy?, creo que será como a un bebe…- sonreí ante su respuesta a si mismo, el me miro y sonrió también, parecía buena persona, no como esa mujer que me pego, o el otro chico que me cargo, y me amarro…- y…- no sabía que decir, mientras él me daba pedazos de la tostada como si fuera un bebe, el trataba de sacar conversación…- tienes una hermana? no? …- yo asentí, solo ruego que no le hagan daño…- y… ella estudia aquí? …- yo negué con mi cabeza…- mmm…parece buena persona…-

-lo es…- me sorprendí al responderle, creo que el también ya que me miraba sonriente…- perdón por la pregunta, si quieres la contestas, pero como te llamas? …-

-ah, perdón por no presentarme, soy Jasper Whitlock…- yo salo asentí, al menos sabia su nombre…- la chica se llama Tanya Denali, y el otro compañero es Edward Masen…-

-porque me…- no termine de hablar ya que esa chica entro y se sorprendió al vernos hablar…-

-Jasper! Que haces hablando con Isabella!, espera a que Ed…- wow si que su voz es muy chillona, y su vestimenta la hacía parecer una prost…-

-hey dejen de gritar!, Tanya deja que Jasper hable con ella, además a ti que te importa?...- en eso apareció Edward, creo que así se llama, solo estaba con unas bermudas, dejando a la vista sus marcados músculos…- Tanya que haces tan temprano? …- en unos segundos se fijo en mi, y en Jasper que estaba a mi lado comiendo…-

-en realidad son las 11 de la mañana, creo que necesitas un poco de diversión…- que indirecta mas directa, ella estaba colgada de su cuello, mientras el nos miraba, su mirada me dio escalofríos…-

-mmm, no, ahora no, tengo hambre…- me dejo sorprendida, Edward la separo, y fue a la cocina, mientras ella se quedo quieta en su lugar, para luego mírame con rabia, y yo que le hice?, Jasper se levanto y tomo la bandeja para llevarla a la cocina, me quede sola con Tanya, ella se estaba acercando tenía una mirada psicópata, tomo unas cosas que estaban en la mesa y se fue acercándome, cuando note que tenia me estremecí, tenía esa cinta adhesiva ploma, y mas sogas!, trague fuerte, ella solo se reía histéricamente…-

-creo que no aprendiste, no me hiciste caso a mi advertencia ahora veras,….- se agacho y tomo un pedazo de la cinta…-

-que! De que hablas! Yo no hice nada! …- esta ves si grite, ya no soportaba….-

-no te di permiso para hablar!...- me dio una cachetada, mas fuerte que la anterior…-

-yo no te hice nada! Déjame! …- ahora si grite lo mas que pude, estaba segura que los vecinos podían oírme, eso era lo bueno, lo malo fue el golpe que me dio, acto seguido me puso la cinta a mi boca, esta me ardía en las mejillas, por que tenía heridas, solté unas lagrimas ante el dolor y la impotencia…-

-qué pasa?, la van a oír…- Jasper entro corriendo para ver por que grite, Tanya no le izo caso, solo se expandió su sonrisa y tomo el rollo de cinta adhesiva…- Edward será mejor que vengas…- Tanya tomo la cinta y la envolvió alrededor de mi cabeza, solo a la altura de mi boca, trate de moverme, para que me deje…-

-Jazz para que me llamas si…- Edward se quedo mudo al ver Tanya con la cinta, y me miraba, triste?, no, no es posible…- Tanya! Deja eso ya! …- ya es tarde tengo bastante cinta en la boca, mis lagrimas seguían, no quería que me vieran así, solo mejoraría el humor de mis secuestradores, baje la vista a mis piernas, estas estaban un poco raspadas, y mi mala suerte que mi vestido era re corto, se podía ver mi alma, por que hice caso a mi madre y hermana, mas lagrimas cayeron, como estarán?, me estarán buscando?, estarán preocupados?, Alice estará todavía en la ciudad?, o habrá regresado a la universidad?, como los extrañaba…-

-pero amorcito ella empezó!, yo solo me defendí!...- que mal, seguro que le creía y me torturaran aun mas…-

-Tanya vamos a mi habitación…- como dije le creyó, ahora van a divertirse, el la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia el pasillo, Jasper se quedo en el umbral de la cocina mirándome…-

-mejor te ayudo…- entro a la cocina, así me va a ayudar?, pero ya nada me importaba …- vamos a arreglar lo que te hiso…- en su mano traía una tijera, luego empezó a deshacer la cinta, pero cuando llego al cabello, me estremecí de dolor…- lo siento, pero esta mas difícil de lo que creí…- me sonrió para darme ánimos, cuando estaba empezando otra vez escuchamos las pisadas de Edward y Tanya, en un micro segundo Jasper se levanto de mi lado, tomo un pedazo de la cinta que me saco y se fue hacia la cocina, creo que le avergüenza o le da miedo cuando Tanya o Edward lo miran queriendo ayudarme…-

-vaya vaya, creo que Isabella esta triste…- Tanya se limpio una lagrima imaginaria, haciéndose la burla de mi…-

-Tanya! Deja de hacer eso, ya lo hablamos, ahora ve por un poco de ropa…- me sorprendí al ver a Edward queriendo defenderme…-

-ok, ahora vuelvo…- sin decir mas se fue del departamento, Jasper salió de la cocina con una bolsa de plástico mas unas tijeras, ya me estoy asustando, intentara ahogarme?...-

-Jazz para qué son? …- Edward se acerco hacia donde estaba, y se apoyo en el sillón, mientras me miraba…-

-bueno la bolsa es para poner los restos…- restos! De mi! Me van a matar!, otras lagrimas cayeron, esto tenía que pasarme a mi?...-

-restos?, y la tijera? …- agache la mirada, así no me vería sufrir…-

-para cortarlos…- sentí las pisadas de Jasper cerca mío …- ven ayúdame, toma ese pedazo de cinta…- sentía como jalaban la cinta de mi cabello, creo que entendí todo mal, espero…- ahora corta, y pones en la bolsa…- sentía como ellos cortaban mi cabello, todo por la culpa de Tanya y su cinta adhesiva, creo que pasaron una media hora y seguían cortando, de reojo notaba como mi cabello estaba en suelo…-

- creo ya está mejor, ya no cinta en su cabello…-

-si, pero hay en su boca, y en sus mejillas donde tiene bastantes heridas…- bastantes heridas?, solo sentía un ardor, y bastante dolor, a la vez no quería que me saquen la cinta, así no tendría dolor cuando la sacasen…-

-mmm… pero cuando le saquemos ella gritara, y los vecinos llamarían a la policía…-

-si, pero hay que hacer algo, no podemos dejar la cinta en sus heridas, podrían tener infecciones…- creo que era Jasper el que insistía en sacarme la cinta…-

-mmm está bien, espera a que traiga el botiquín…- de reojo note como Edward se levanto y fue por el botiquín, al poco tiempo regreso, le dio unas cosas a Jasper, y siguieron tratando de sacarme la cinta…- Bella vamos a sacarte la cinta pero no grites, esto si te dolerá, pero trata de no gritar, por lo menos no tan fuerte…- asentí y acto seguido quitaron una parte de la cinta, en esa parte no tenia heridas, pero cuando empezaron a quitar otra parte allí fue cuando ahogue un grito, mis lagrimas caían mas rápidamente, ellos seguían quitando la cinta y yo gritaba dentro de mi boca…- está bien así, ahora Bella viene la parte mas dolorosa, respira hondo…- seguí el consejo de Edward, respire hondo y mire a los chicos asintiendo para que siguieran, ellos tiraron la cinta en segundos, haciendo que gritara de dolor, Edward puso su mano en mi boca para que me callara…- Jasper limpia sus heridas…- el tomo varias cosas y las ponía en mis mejillas, Edward tenía su mano en mi boca, yo lo único que hacía era sollozar, como extrañaba a mi padre, a mi madre, y sobre todo a mi hermana, ella siempre sabia como calmarme, ahora que recuerdo su cumpleaños era en dos días, y tal vez, estoy segura, que no estaré con ella por bastante tiempo, mis lagrimas caían como cascadas…-

* * *

><p>Gracias a Lore562 , Laubellacullen94 , por sus comentarios y espero los proximos :)<p>

espero los comentarios, q bien q les este gustando esta historia.

XD


	6. Huida y Pistas Nuevas

**Cap 6 Huida y Pistas Nuevas**

**Prov. Edward**

Esto fue más difícil de lo que creíamos, Jasper ahora estaba quitando la cinta y cortado su cabello que tenía bastante cinta adhesiva, yo curaba las heridas que tenia, Bella no paraba de llorar, me sentía destruido, una parte mía quería abrazarla, consolarla, pero tenía que tener la mente clara, nos llamaron para que hagamos este trabajo, no para encariñarme con la secuestrada…-

-Edward, ahora puedes curar esta parte…- con Jasper cambiamos de posiciones, la mejilla izquierda de Bella, era la que mas estaba herida, una parte estaba sangrando, lo demás estaba moreteado, no sé como Tanya le hiso algo así… mientras curaba sus heridas, Bella hacia muecas de dolor, y las lagrimas seguían pero eran menos…-

-Jazz, porque no pides una pizza…- note que Jasper le quito toda la cinta, ahora solo quería estar un rato a solas con Bella, que mejor pedir a Jazz que pida la comida, para que nos deje un rato a solas…-

-ok, ahora regreso…- de un salto fue a la cocina a pedir la comida, esta era una oportunidad, Bella estaba a escasos centímetros de mi…-

-está mejor? …- ella asintió, pero preferiría que me hablara, note que estaba temblando, espero que sea por el frio…- voy por una manta…-me levante y fui a mi habitación por una manta, saque la de mi cama, ya que no quería buscar una, y perder tiempo, como un rayo la tome y regrese donde Bella, ella estaba mirando el suelo, esto me impedía ver sus ojos y ver como se encontraba, tome la manta y se la puse encima, tapando sus pies hasta sus hombros…-

-gg ggrr gracias…- estaba titiritando del frio, acomode mejor la manta en su cuerpo, la única parte que no le llegaba eran sus brazos que estaban detrás del pilar atados…- te llamas Edward, verdad? …- me tomo por sorpresa, y me gusto como pronuncio mi nombre, subí mi vista para encontrarme con sus ojos marrones, en ellos encontré tristeza, cada vez más me acercaba a ella, a sus labios…-

-ya llegue! …- de un salto me aleje de Bella, en el umbral de la puerta estaba Tanya, con una bolsa de ropa, al verme ahí, note que se enrojecía de rabia…- Eddy que hacías con Isabella?, donde esta Jasper! El la tiene que cuidar?, así nosotros estaremos solitos en tu habitación…- trague en seco, antes la idea me agradaría, pero ahora todo cambio, ella me parecía una amiga mas, fui retrocediendo hasta chocar con la ventana, Tanya se acercaba como una leona cazando, eso me dio escalofríos, antes de que me dé un beso, me hice a un lado, cuando gire para alejarme más de Tanya note una patrulla de policías que estaba estacionada al frente del edificio, teníamos que idear el plan B, antes de que nos descubran…- Amor, que ya no me quieres? …- yo negué con mi cabeza, ella se enfureció mas, dejo la bolsa de ropa en el sillón y fue acercándose a Bella, esto iba mal, se agacho hasta estar al nivel de Bella…- hay Isabella, ya te lo dije antes, pero creo que no me hiciste caso, ahora pagaras…- que le dijo, que?, solo vi como la mano de Tanya fue a la mejilla de Bella y le dio un golpe, haciendo que Bella gritara de dolor, antes de que llegue a Tanya le dio una patada en su piernas, tome a Tanya por la espalda, para que no le haga más daño a Bella…-

-ya pedí la pizza llegara en 10 minutos, Edward porque agarras a Tanya así? …- me hice a un lado para que pueda ver a Bella, el fue prácticamente corriendo hacia Bella, sentí como me enfurecía por dentro, no, no puede ser…- Tanya por qué? …- Jasper miro a Tanya enojado, ella solo reía malévolamente, creo que será mejor que la alejemos de nosotros, o nos traerá más problemas…-

-esa se la merecía …- tuvimos que llevar a Tanya a la cocina para que se tranquilice, Jasper regreso con Bella para curarle otra vez sus heridas, solo escuchaba como Bella lloraba, y hablaba susurrando con Jasper, tenía una curiosidad por saber de que hablaban, pero no podía dejar sola a Tanya, pasaron los 10 minutos y llego la pizza, Jasper le dio pedazos de pizza a Bella, tenía ganas de votar a Jasper a un lado, para que yo le dé a Bella, pero era imposible, tenía que repetirme varias veces que no podía enamorarme de Bella, nos contrataron para secuestrarla, no para que me enamore de ella…- ya me voy, nos vemos…- Tanya se levanto y se fue, sentí una gran paz en el departamento…-

-Ed, Bella ya está durmiendo, ahora que hacemos con Tanya? …- Jasper se sentó al frente mío…-

-será mejor que nos vayamos, pero no hay que decirle nada a Tanya…-

-sí, pero donde? …-

-en la cabaña del viejo, ahí nadie nos encontrara, además Tanya no la conoce…- la cabaña del viejo es una casita que herede de un señor que me cuido durante un tiempo, esa casita está alejada de la ciudad y está en medio del bosque…-

-sí, vamos a empacar…- en media hora ya teníamos lo necesario, ropa, comestibles, materiales, etc, con Jasper nos turnamos en bajar las cosas, así vigilaríamos a Bella, suerte que ella estaba durmiendo…-bien ya está todo, iré por el auto, y tu lleva a Bella, te llamare a tu celular para que la bajes…- yo asentí y Jasper se fue, desate a Bella de la manos, y de los pies, tome un conjunto se ropa que trajo Tanya, con mis manos temblorosas la eche en el piso, y empecé a sacarle el vestido blanco, sentía como mis pantalones se quedaban apretados, me embobe al ver su perfecto cuerpo, su piel nívea, y suave como la seda, estaba con su ropa interior blanca, tenía unas ganas de sacársela, recuerda Edward estas en una misión!, moví mi cabeza de lados, para concentrarme, tome el conjunto y se lo puse tratando de no ver su cuerpo, pero no lo logre, sentía mi pantalón que me apretaba a un mas, el sonido de mi celular me saco de los pensamientos…- ya estoy en la puerta trasera, no hay nadie a la vista…-

-ok, ya vamos…- termine de vestir a Bella, tome la ropa y la cargue, bajamos por el ascensor, suerte que era tarde, nadie ya salía de sus departamentos, salimos por la puerta trasera, afuera estaba Jasper, primero entre yo, luego la metimos, allí la echamos, puse una almohada en mi regazo y luego acomode su cabeza allí, Jasper me miro tratando de adivinar por que hice eso, solo me encogí de hombros, así fue como entendió mi pequeño problema…- pásame la manta…- el sonreía pero no dijo nada, me paso la manta, se la acomodamos, Jasper estaba de piloto, arranco en el auto, y fuimos hasta la carretera vieja, allí nadie concurría, el viaje fue lento, Jasper tenía que conducir como las señales de velocidad, ya que delante nuestro estaba un camión, y detrás una vagoneta con una familia, si nos veían correr sospecharían algo…-

-eh…Ed…hay una casilla de policías adelante, qué hago? …- uf…. Eso no estaba en el plan…-

-avanza normal, suerte que Bella tiene otra clase de peinado…- gracias a Tanya ahora el peinado de Bella era corto, podría pasar por un chico…-

-ok, ella está amarrada?, ya estamos por llegar donde están…-

-no lo está, respira profundo, solo falta poco para llegar a la cabaña…- el asintió, cuando llegamos a la casilla de los policías, note en la pared una foto de Bella, que decía se busca, abajo estaban los números telefónicos, los memorice, por parte del plan…-

-sus papeles…- era un policía mayor, se lo notaba bastante cansado, Jasper le paso los papeles, mientras otro policía miraba dentro de nuestro auto, vio a Bella pero de vista, suerte que no sospecho nada y siguió a revisar otros autos…- todo está bien, tomen este afiche por si ven a la joven, ya pueden irse…- le dio un afiche a Jasper, donde aparecía Bella, su foto comparando como estaba ahora no la reconocerían fácilmente…-

-gracias…- Jasper fue avanzando normalmente, cuando los perdimos de vista acelero, solo faltaba una media hora más en carretera y otra en el bosque, ahora el viaje paso rápidamente, llegamos a la cabaña del viejo, era de un piso **(Imagen en mi perfil**) y todo a su alrededor eran arboles, la casa tenía dos habitaciones ambas con baño, la cocina era pequeña **(Imagen en mi perfil**) y estaba al lado del living, acomodamos a Bella en una habitación que no tenia ventanas, así no podrá escapar, además cerramos todas las ventanas…-

**Prov. Alice**

Estuvimos buscando a Bella por mar y tierra, las visiones que tenia sobre ella eran vagas, como si su destino cambiara a cada segundo, estaba en sentada en mi cama, pensando como visualizar mejor a Bella, hasta que tuve una visión; estaba atada pero ya podía ver, no tenía esa venda negra, pero aun tenía un adhesivo en la boca, la notaba aterrada, trataba de zafarse de las sogas, pero eso la hería aun mas, podía notar como sus lagrimas caían, ella estaba mirando su alrededor, ahí fue donde recordé el departamento, y creo que Bella también lo recordó por su expresión, a ese edificio fui con Bella para ver un departamento para mí, no lo alquilamos ya que era mas de mi presupuesto, pero logramos verlos, nunca me olvidaría de ese departamento, era único en la ciudad, la visión fue desvaneciéndose…- mama! Papa! …- grite para que vengan a mi habitación así contarles sobre mi visión…-

-que pasa Alice! De que gritas?...- ambos corrieron hasta mi habitación, estaban desvelados, y sus ojeras eran muy notables…-

-tuve una visión…- por un momento les brillaron los ojos…- se donde esta Bella, en realidad donde la encierran pero no sé el numero del departamento…-

-ok…espera que?, como sabes donde esta, pero no sabes el numero?...-

-la visión mostraba a Bella amarrada contra un pilar, mientras miraba a Bella, su alrededor se extendía, así logre ver donde esta, es un departamento donde fui con Bella…-

-qué bien! Ya tendremos a Bella con nosotros, vamos…- nos subimos a la vagoneta, les avisamos a los policías, ellos nos esperarían allí, al llegar al edificio me dio escalofríos, nos dieron los nombres de los que las habitaban, por la visión que tuve note por la ventana el piso en que posiblemente se encontraban, tome las hojas y busque el piso, los nombres que me tincaban eran; Jasper Whitlock y Edward Masen, de un salto fui al ascensor, detrás mío venían mis padres y unos policías, llegamos al piso y me dirigí al departamento, allí afuera sentí mas escalofríos, un policía toco la puerta pero no atendieron, así que la abrieron por la fuerza, primero entraron los policías, luego nos hicieron señas para que entremos, estuve mirando el piso tratando de encontrar algo, cuando levante la vista vi el pilar en el cual estaba amarrada, salieron lagrimas al recordar las visiones, mi madre vio donde dirigía la vista y también le cayeron lagrimas, fui acercándome hacia allí, me agache tratando de hallar algo…-

-miren…- todos me miraron y se acercaron…- sangre…- un señor tomo muestras de sangre y siguió tomando fotos, yo estaba dando la vuelta al pilar, y encontré el anillo que le regale a Bella, por navidad…- el anillo de Bella, su favorito…- mi vos era un susurro, mis padres vieron el anillo que estaba en el suelo, ambos derramaron lagrimas, tomaron el anillo y lo pusieron en una bolsita…-

-encontré unos sobres con datos de Bella y su familia…- apareció un policía, en sus manos habían varios sobres de colores, mi padre tomo uno y lo abrió, en las primeras hojas habían fotos de Bella, y datos sobre ella, su edad, que le gusta, nombres de sus amigos, y también a que universidad yo voy, y cual ira Bella…-

-Señor, pregunte al portero quienes venían seguido y me dio este nombre…- otro policía apareció y le dio un papel al oficial principal….-

-Tanya Denali, búsquenla, ella debe ser una cómplice…- asintieron y salieron del departamento, dejándonos a mi familia con el oficial, mi madre estaba abrazada de mi padre, ambos llorando desconsoladamente…-

* * *

><p>Gracias a Laubellacullen94 , yani-cullen , Lore562 , Dana Lapislazuli por sus comentarios,<p>

Feliz Navidad aun que un poco tarde, jejeje

q pasen buenas fiestas, ahora tan solo pocos dias de que sea fin de año, como pasa el tiempo :S

Bueno, que pasen un prospero año nuevo, y que sean llenos de éxitos.

XD


	7. Aquí estoy! ¿Me enviaras un Ángel?

**Cap 7 Aquí estoy!, ¿me enviaras un ángel?**

Estaba escuchando la charla de Edward y Jasper, estaban planeando irse del departamento, esta era mi oportunidad, moví mis dedos tratando de sacarme el añillo que me regalo Alice, si ellos vendrían a buscarme a este departamento, encontrarían el añillo, trate de escuchar mas la charla pero caí en los brazos de Morfeo…

-sigue dormida? …- escuchaba una leve voz, aun seguía adormilada…-

-creo que sí, pero mejor la despertamos, no? …- recién me estaba despertando, pero no abrí mis ojos…-

-no lose, pero que aremos si se despierta antes?, no es como la gran cosa que ella este despierta, o lo es para ti Edward? …- fue raro escuchar eso, en mi estomago sentía varios retorcijones, nunca antes sentí algo así…-

-Jaz que gracioso, mira como me rio, ja ja ja…- quería reír como Edward le respondió…-

-hum…sabes mejor vamos a desayunar, me muero de hambre…- escuche sus paso alejarse hasta que cerraron la puerta, me quede unos segundos sin moverme para comprobar si estaba completamente sola, al no escuchar nada abrí mis ojos, me quede en shock al ver donde me encontraba, mire por todos los lados, estaba echada en una cama matrimonial, era cómoda, el cuarto era pequeño, todo a mi alrededor era madera, dude unos segundos en levantarme, ya que tenía miedo en saber donde me encontraba, ya no estaba en el departamento lujoso, ahora estaba en un cuartito, "Dios sabe dónde", por lo menos estaba desamarrada, ya podía mover mis manos y pies, pero tenía unas buenas marcas por la soga, me fije en la ropa que traía, me sonroje al saber que uno de los chicos o ambos me cambiaron, solo espero que no hayan hecho lo que quisieran conmigo, espero que no, trate de no pensar en eso, mejor me concentre en mi atuendo, estaba con un pulóver turquesa y un jean plomo, por lo menos ya no estaba con el mini vestido blanco, después de evaluar mi estado físico, me concentre en el cuarto en el que me encontraba, vi una ventana, esta era mi oportunidad de escapar, trate con todas mis fuerzas para abrir la ventana, pero esta no cedía ni un centímetro, me fije mejor en esta, entre en ira y a la vez en angustia al ver que estaba trancada desde afuera y desde adentro, como estaba abatida me bote en la cama, mi cara estaba escondida en la almohada, estaba desesperada, quería regresar a mi casa con mi familia, ya no aguantaba más estar aquí!, no sé por qué merecí esto!, estaba destrozada sollozando.

Toda mi vida estuve cerca de mis padres o de mi hermana, nunca nos separamos, hasta ahora que estoy lejos de ellos, siento un gran vacío en mi pecho, como si con una simple brisa este fuera a colapsar, tenía un gran dolor tan solo respirar, mi pecho se comprimía al acto, no sé qué haré en estos días, si mi memoria no me falla el cumpleaños de Alice es mañana, ella cumplirá 19 años, para este planeaba una gran fiesta, estoy segura que un mes antes envió las invitaciones, solo espero que la pase bien sin mí, no sé cuánto tiempo más estaré encerrada y no sé si saldré viva.

Cada vez que me acordaba de mi familia, como me hacían reír, como ellos me tranquilizaban con un simple abrazo, o unas palabras que para otros serian sencillas, pero para mí eran unas palabras que me hacían salir adelante, no darme por vencida ante nada, pero ahora lo estoy dudando, no sé si podre salir de esta, es como si estuviera en un laberinto que no tiene salida ni final, con paredes de 15 metros que impiden ver a donde me dirijo, y me impiden ver la luz al final del pasillo.

Es difícil ver el dolor detrás de la máscara, soportando el peso de una tormenta secreta, ahora deseo jamás haber nacido, a través de todo esto tengo que ser firme como una piedra, en un mundo al que no se puede sobreponer, pero mis sueños me dan alas y vuelo hacia un lugar donde soy amada.

-Bella quieres desayunar? …- estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no escuche la puerta, era Jasper, solo negué con mi cabeza no quería que me vieran llorar…-ok, si gustas estará en la cocina…- después de que se fue me seque mis lagrimas con mi manga de mi pulóver, me quede en esa posición hasta que se hiso tarde, me levante ya que moría de hambre, tantee con mi mano en busca de algún interruptor de luz, apenas lo halle, recién cuando la luz ilumino la habitación abrí la puerta, mire por el pasillo por si alguien estaba despierto, solo escuchaba los grillos, me encamine hasta el final del pasillo, allí salía al salón, con la vista me fije donde estaba la cocina, suerte que no había nadie en ella, en la mesa estaba había varias frutas, tome una manzana y un plátano…-

-con hambre…- di un salto al escuchar a Edward detrás mío, me gire para verlo, el estaba solo con sus bóxers, trague el pedazo de manzana que tenía en la boca, sin haberlo mascado antes …- estas bien?, te veo un tanto azul…- no me di cuenta que me estaba atorando, con ese mini pedazo de manzana, trate hablar, pero lo empeore, ya no podía respirar, Edward vino y se puso detrás mío, para hacer la maniobra Heimlich, suerte que escupí el pedazo, si no fuera porque Edward me estaba agarrando caía al suelo …- Bella, esta mejor? …- asentí, y trate de levantarme, recién cuando estaba de pie, quise caminar pero Edward seguía agarrándome por la espalada, si no fuera que me hiso esa maniobra, creería que me estaba abrazando, un cálido, seguro abrazo…-

-Ed, no encontré lo que me dijiste, estás seguro que está en …- justo Jasper entro a la cocina, cuando nos vio así se quedo callado, Edward y yo nos separamos al segundo…- eh…perdón?...- sentía mis mejillas arder, y más al recordar como Edward estaba vestido, con unos simples bóxers de color azul, tome el plátano y prácticamente corriendo fui a la habitación en la que me encontraba antes, pero que era lo que me pasaba?, no puedo sentir algo así por Edward, por el no!, el me secuestro… Es que por él que ahora estoy encerrada, en una casita en medio del bosque.

Solo espero que me rescaten antes de que algo malo me pase estando encerrada con dos chicos, y más cuando ellos me raptaron, tire el plantado en la cama y me acerque a la ventana, de allí logre ver la luna, era luna llena y estaba resplandeciendo, como si fuera mágico, me quede mirándola bastante tiempo, y eso me recordó una canción, que mas o menos era así:

**The wise man said just walk this way **_**El hombre sabio dijo, solo ve por este camino**_

**to the dawn of the light **_**Al amanecer de la luz**_

**the wind will blow into your face **_**El viento soplara en tu rostro,**_

**as the years pass you by **_**Como los años que pasaron por ti.**_

**hear this voice from deep inside **_**Oye esa voz, del profundo interior**_

**it's the call of your heart **_**Es el llamado de tu Corazon,**_

**close your eyes and your will find **_**Cierra los ojos y encontraras**_

**the passage out of the dark **_**El pasaje fuera de la oscuridad**_

**here i am **_**Aqui estoy,**_

**will you send me an angel **_**¿me enviaras un angel?**_

**here i am **_**Aqui estoy**_

**in the land of the morning star **_**En la tierra de la estrella de la mañana**_

**the wise man said just find your place **_**El sabio hombre dijo, solo haya tu lugar**_

**in the eye of the storm **_**En el ojo de la tormenta**_

**seek the roses along the way **_**Busca las rosas a lo largo del camino,**_

**just beware of the thorns **_**solo cuidado de las espinas**_

**here i am **_**Aqui estoy,**_

**will you send me an angel **_**¿me enviaras un angel?**_

**here i am **_**Aqui estoy,**_

**in the land of the morning star **_**En la tierra de la estrella de la mañana**_

**the wise man said just raise your hand **_**El sabio hombre dijo, solo levanta tu mano**_

**and reach out for the spell **_**Y extiende los brazos por la temporada,**_

**find the door to the promised land **_**Encuentra la puerta a la tierra prometida,**_

**just believe in yourself **_**Solo cree en ti mismo.**_

**hear this voice from deep inside **_**Oye esta voz, del profundo interior**_

**it's the call of your heart **_**Es el llamado de tu corazon**_

**close your eyes and your will find **_**Cierra los ojos y encontraras**_

**the way out of the dark **_**El camino fuera de la oscuridad**_

**here i am **_**Aqui estoy,**_

**will you send me an angel **_**¿me enviaras un angel?**_

**here i am **_**Aqui estoy,**_

**in the land of the morning star **_**En la tierra de la estrella de la mañana**_

**here i am **_**Aqui estoy,**_

**will you send me an angel **_**¿me enviaras un angel?**_

**here i am ****Aqui estoy,**

**in the land of the morning star **_**En la tierra de la estrella de la mañana**_

Era lo que necesitaba un Ángel, que me envíen un Ángel que me rescate, esta canción mi padre la cantaba, siempre me recuerda a él, sobre todo cuando dice que solo cierre mis ojos y encontrare el camino fuera de la oscuridad, esta letra siempre me hace lagrimear pero ahora más al recordar a mi padre cuando la cantaba, como le deseo a la Luna que me mande un Ángel y me rescate…- Aquí Estoy!, ¿me enviaran un ángel? …- necesitaba gritar, y que mejor decir lo que quieres, ser rescatada y regresar con mi familia, solo ruego que no sea mucho tiempo…-

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los comentarios!<strong>

**espero q les halla gustado este cap,**

**espero sus comentarios, Grax!**

**XD**


	8. La llamada

**Cap 8 La llamada**

**Prov. Edward**

Cuando dejamos a Bella en mi habitación Jasper fue al supermercado dejándome a solas con Bella pero en realidad ella estaba durmiendo, a cambio yo estaba como un león encerrado, estaba de lado a lado de la cabaña, no soportaba estar así, era bastante raro en mi, nunca antes estuve así por una chica, y mas cuando ella es menor a mí, mayormente salía con chicas de mi edad o un poco mayores, pero ella no sé que me hiso, siento como si tuviera que estar con ella a cada segundo y protegerla como si ella fuera una oveja indefensa, y yo el león masoquista que no se quiere alejar.

Estaba sentado en el living hasta que llego Jasper estuvimos un rato hablando si despertaríamos a Bella para comer, el tiempo paso rápidamente Jasper fue a decirle si quería desayunar pero ella no acepto, cuando Jasper salió de la cabaña para dar un paseo por el bosque escuche como Bella estaba llorando, quería entrar y decirle que todo estará bien, pero ni yo sabía si todo terminara bien, era lo malo de este plan, el señor que nos contrato no nos dijo que teníamos que hacer con ella o cuánto tiempo teníamos que tenerla encerrada antes de regresarla así tendríamos la parte del monto del dinero que nos prometió ese señor, con Jasper teníamos planeado que hacer con esa parte, primero terminaríamos la universidad que por falta de dinero nos quedamos en la cuarta parte final del estudio Jasper estaba estudiando historia, y yo medicina, siempre quise estudiar medicina porque el señor que me cuido durante un tiempo murió gracias a una enfermedad bastante rara, eso me animo mas para estudiar, quiero hallar un resultado para poder ayudar a las personas que la contienen.

-Eddy, sabes que a unos kilómetros hay una cascada! Esta estupenda!, voy por una toalla y regreso allí, justo esta el sol encima, y el agua esta increíble! …- antes de que responda Jasper se fue al baño, parecía un niño pequeño cuando descubre un tesoro, esa cascada de que habla ya la conocía siempre recurría allí cuando estaba triste, pero esa es otra historia, no me gusta recordar el pasado gracias a ello soy así, siempre tenso, intranquilo, enojado, según Jasper soy el Grinch, y me prometí nunca amar a una persona ni siquiera a un animal, siempre que lo hacía pasaba algo malo, como perder a todas las personas que me quisieron y cuidaron…

- ok ya me voy, creo que estaré toda la mañana y tarde nadando, Bella está durmiendo, si necesitas algo, no me llames estaré ocupado nadando, de tiempo que no lo hago …- otra vez antes de que hable él se fue prácticamente corriendo, dejándome solo otra vez con Bella, las horas pasaban rápidamente y como dijo Jasper no regreso temprano, cuando fue de noche arregle el sofá para que duerma me quite mi ropa y me quede solo con mis bóxers, ya que no creo que Bella salga de la habitación, me quede echado en el sofá, no podía dormir, mientras miraba el techo escuche un ruido, cuando levante la vista vi a Bella entrando a la cocina cuando la seguí la asuste y se ahogo con un pedazo de manzana cuando le hice la maniobra Heimlich me quede abrasándola por la espalada y como siempre vino Jasper y nos separamos al segundo ella se fue corriendo a su habitación para encerrarse otra vez, Jasper me miro tratando de descifrar que fue lo que paso en la cocina…

- mmm… debería preguntar qué paso aquí?...-

-no, yo creo que no, sabes ya es tarde, vamos a dormir…-

-jejeje…ok, nos vemos en la mañana…- sin decir más Jasper se fue a su habitación, como quisiera estar en la mía, pero Bella esta allí, pero creo que mi inconsciente quiere estar con ella en el cuarto…

- Edward apaga la luz del living! Hay personas que quieren dormir!...- no me di cuenta que donde estaba todas las luces estaban encendidas, tampoco sé en qué momento las encendí, esta casa era bastante rara, siempre ocurrían cosas muy anormales, el señor que me cuidaba me contaba varias historias sobre por qué ocurrían estas cosas, la verdad no le creía hasta que lo vi por mis propios ojos, desde esa vez era difícil que pueda dormir, tal vez por lo que soy mayor debería no creer en esa clase de cosas pero es inevitable no hacerlo, hasta que lo ves o sientes siempre creerás en eso, en algo que no tiene explicación alguna…

-Edward! Apágala de una vez! …- antes de que Jasper grite mas a pague todas las luces del salo, y cocina, cerré todas la puertas y ventanas para impedir que Bella hulla, no sé cuánto tiempo tendremos que tenerla aquí, un sonido me quito de mis pensamientos, era mi celular, espero que sea el …-

-hola? …-

_-Edward, cómo va la chica?…-_

-está bien, aseguramos todo para que no hulla…-

_-ok, te aviso que ya tienen sus nombres de ti de Jasper, los están buscando…-_

-que!, pero como?, no es posible a menos que …-

_-Tanya confeso algunas cosas, pero ella no los delato, nose como pero encontraron el departamento donde la tenían antes, de ahí saben sus nombres, y confirmaron cuando hallaron el añillo de Bella mas unos planos, deberían tener mas cuidado!, como se les escapo eso! Por poco no ponen que yo los contrate!, sabes Edward si algo sale mal te prometo que yo los matare, primero a Jasper, y de ultimo a ti…-_

-descuide nada saldrá mal, todo será como lo planeamos…-

_-eso espero, ya tengo planes para dinero que tendremos…-_

-todo estará bien si usted cumple con su parte del trato, no creo que quiera que Bella salga herida o muerta y no poder tener su recompensa, no?...-

_-claro que no!, ella tiene que estar viva!, no olvides que se como encontrarte, y no creo que quieras ver a la policía muy pronto…-_ sin decir mas el colgó, no entiendo porque armo este plan, si de todos modos tendrá el dinero…-

-ah! …- de un salto me levante del sillón, y fui a la habitación donde estaba Bella, cuando abrí la puerta de un golpe no espere en encontrarme con algo así…-

* * *

><p>Gracias chicas por sus comentarios, y tamb a todas quien lo pusieron como favorito y alerta. y perdón por este cap q' me salio corto jejeje :)<p>

también quería decirles que en esta pagina **www . ffthawards . com** están haciendo una votación de historias y de autoras, y yo salgo en **Mejor Autor Neofito **- **mishjbo**. y tambien una de mis historias sale en **Mejor Fic Rated M **- **The Bachelor Edward Cullen. **y se los agradeceria que voten por mi, :) muchas gracias, espero sus comentarios, y/o preguntas tambien.

XD


	9. Mas tiempo

**CAP 9 Más tiempo**

**Prov. Bella**

No podía creer que toda el día estaba llorando, solo pensaba en mi familia, como estará mi hermana, dentro de unos días será su cumpleaños y no estaré con ella, mis padres deben estar muy desesperados, estoy segura que Alice les comunico donde antes me tenían encerrada, solo espero que allá encontrado el anillo.

Estaba derrumbada en la cama, pensando un plan para tratar de escapar, estaba tan sumisa en mis pensamientos, cuando Jasper grito a Edward haciendo que yo de un salto y me callera de la cama, espere unos minutos para que ya no haiga más ruido e ir al baño, cuando no escuche nada, tome una muda de ropa que había en una bolsa, y en silencio fui al baño, abrí la manija de la ducha para que vaya calentando, empecé a quitarme la ropa, dejándome desnuda, en el espejo mire mi cuerpo, estaba lleno de moretones y algunas heridas que estaban sanando, deje de mirarme ya que empezaría a llorar, avance un poco, pero por mi mala suerte me resbale, no me di cuenta que había un charco, me caí al suelo frio y mojado haciendo que me doblara el tobillo, y diera un grito de dolor, me agarre mi tobillo pero con el mínimo roce daba punzadas, no me di cuenta del gran grito que di, cuando vi a Edward entrando al baño todo asustado por el grito, se quedo quieto mirándome, note como sus mejillas se enrojecían, pero yo debo estar peor…-

-Edward! Bella que paso!...- escuche a Jasper entrando a la habitación, antes de que entre al baño, Edward salió y lo detuvo…-

-eh… Bella se calló, pero ahora la atiendo, ve a dormir otra vez…- mire a mi alrededor en busca de algo para taparme, estaba completamente desnuda antes los ojos de Edward, sentí mis mejillas arder al recordar cómo me miraba, pero por una extraña razón no sentía miedo, o tanta vergüenza…-

-ok…, me avisas cualquier cosa…- que bien que Jasper ya se iba, dejándome a solas con Edward… pero que digo!, ya estoy desvariando!…-

-bien… voy a ver a Bella…- sentí mi corazón a mil por hora, tome la camisa que estaba llevando, fue lo único que logre alcanzar, pero no sabía que tapar, mis pechos o mi parte baja, sentía mis mejilla arder, decidí poner la camisa en la parte baja, y con mis manos cruzadas en mis pechos…-mmm… voy a… que … te hiciste? …-

-eh, me doble el tobillo…- levante la mirada, pero mala idea, el me miraba fijamente, tenía una leve sonrisa que trataba de eliminar, pero sus ojos brillaban de deseo…-

-ok… eh… toma esto…- me paso una toalla larga, con esa la puse alrededor de mis pechos, tratando de no mostrar mucho, de reojo note como Edward me miraba sonriente y sus mejillas tenían un leve color rosa, eso hiso que mi corazón este mas agitado…- bien, te llevare a la cama, allí veré mejor tu tobillo…- antes de que diga algo, me tomo en sus brazos, parecía como si fuera una pluma, me sonroje mas al notar que sus manos estaban en mi espalada y la otra debajo de mis rodillas, piel con piel, baje la mirada no quería que me viera así, mi cabeza estaba apoyada en su pecho, escuche como su corazón estaba igual de agitado como el mío, sonreí al saber que no era la única…- traeré el botiquín…- me deposito en la cama y fue por el botiquín, mire mi cuerpo, suerte que me paso la toalla, pero aun así era demasiado corto, mire a mi alrededor en busca algo para ponerme, cerca de la almohada estaba una blusa que deje, la tome refunfuñando y me la puse, la deje allí ya que era muy corta y reveladora, era eso o nada, a los minutos entro Edward…-

-hey Bells! Ya estas mejor? …- Edward se agacho y empezó a ver mi tobillo, detrás estaba Jasper con una gran sonrisa…-

-Sí, gracias, Jazz…- este solo sonreía mas, y miraba a Edward y a mi…-

-veo que Edward te cuida bien…- sentí como mis mejillas se enrojecían, y también cuando las manos de Edward que estaban en mi tobillo, se tensaron a mi alrededor…-

-Jazz… cállate! Y ve a la esquina si está lloviendo…-

-ok… ok… ya me voy…tranquilo los dejare solos, y no hagan tanto ruido, que me voy a dormir, eso sí! Se cuidan! No quiero ser tío tan joven…- sentía mis mejillas calientes, y Edward estaba igual, el miraba a Jasper, si las miradas matasen, Jasper ya estaría muerto…-je je je mejor me voy…- retrocedió pero sin dejar de mirar a Edward…-

-Jazz…- este se detuvo en seco…- no te duermas todavía que tengo que hablar contigo…-

-si es de la broma, yo…- Jasper estaba nervioso, y yo también, Edward tenía una voz ronca y bastante seria…-

-no es de eso, es más importante, ve a la cocina, ahora voy…- Jasper asintió y salió, cerrando la puerta…-

-estaass bbieen? …- mi voz era temblorosa, al ver esta escena…-

-si…- sin decir más, Edward termino de vendarme el tobillo, se levanto y se fue de la habitación sin nada más que decir, era bastante raro su cambio de humor, pero esto me tincaba algo malo, espere unos segundo mientras Edward iba a la cocina para hablar con Jasper, mientras espera que pasen unos minutos me cambie, ya no tenía ganas de darme una ducha, lo mejor sería mañana, me asome por la puerta para espiar, vi la luz de la cocina encendida, me acerque un poco mas y sin hacer bulla…-

-que!, pero como? …- Jasper estaba exasperado…-

-no lose… Tanya confesó después de ir al departamento…- Tanya?...ah la rubia plástica, departamento? Donde habremos estado?, Alice habrá tenido una visión!, entonces ya vendrán por mi!...-

-qué raro… pero como sabían que antes estábamos allí?, es bastante raro, y ahora qué hacemos con Bella?...- conmigo?, que!...-

-mmm… solo tenemos dos opciones que nos dio…- que dos opciones?, de que hablan!, quisiera acercarme mas pero me verían…-

-pero que le pasa a ese hombre?...- hombre?, entonces ellos no…-

-está obsesionado con el dinero, el de todos modos lo tendrá, pero quiere más y no se dará por vencido…- será posible?, ellos no son...-

-cierto, tenemos que cuidar de Bella, para no tener la segunda opción…- uf! Por lo menos no me mataran, pero que segunda opción?...-

-sí, será mejor que nos acostumbremos a la idea, y tener más provisiones, estaremos por bastante tiempo…- más tiempo!...-

-ahora vamos a dormir…- me encerré otra vez en la habitación, me bote en la cama, estaba más destrozada, estaré más tiempo encerrada!, y ahora sé que ellos no me secuestraron, bueno en realidad sí, pero a ellos los contrataron, solo falta saber quien fue, y por qué quiere tanto dinero…-

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias chicas por sus comentarios, tamb a todas quienes lo agregaron como favorito,<strong>

**perdón por el atraso, es solo q la Uni me tiene ocupada, y tamb estoy empezando un nuevo proyecto, por ahora ya tengo la idea, y pronto ya subire el Summary.**

**espero sus comentarios, grax!**

**XD**


	10. Nostalgia ¿Amor?

**Cap10 Nostalgia, ¿Amor?**

"Debemos actuar con pasión antes de sentirlo".

"No sabemos lo que queremos y aun así somos responsables por lo que somos. Ese es un hecho".

Sartre.

**Prov. Edward**

Ya pasaron dos días, y aun no nos encuentran pero tampoco se volvieron a contactar con nosotros sobre la recompensa, espero que el señor que nos contrato no se las haga de listo con el dinero.

-Eddy! Y esa cara?...-

-no pasa nada Jazz, y que haces con esa ropa?, no pensaras dejarme con ella otra vez, no?...- Jasper estaba con bermudas y en su mano llevaba una toalla…-

-jajaja que observador, y si te dejare solo otra vez con Bella, sabes te la puedes arreglar bastante bien solo, además ella ahora esta encerrada en la habitación, que problemas puede causas?...-

-mmm…, ok ve…., cualquier cosa te llamo…- y como siempre antes de que termine de hablar Jasper salió corriendo, hacia la cascada que estaba cerca…-

**Prov. Alice**

Aun no sabíamos nada de Bella, no teníamos testigos, nada!, y esa joven que arrestaron, Tanya, ella solo dijo algunas cosas pero nada de importancia, no dijo el porqué del secuestro, o donde la tenían.

Mis padres están desesperados por encontrarla, y yo estoy peor ya que le prometí que la cuidaría, aun no se donde buscarla en estos últimos días mis visiones son vagas, no la veo claramente, y todo a su alrededor es opaco, como si hubiera una espesa neblina que me impida ver dónde está y como esta Bella.

-disculpe señorita Alice, la están esperando en la sala…-

-gracias, ahora bajo…- hoy no estaba de ánimos, y mas cuando hoy es mi cumpleaños y no está mi hermanita conmigo, yo insistí a mis padres que no quería nada, ellos accedieron pero no pude hacer nada con mis amigos, ellos se empeñaron en hacerme una fiesta, para subirme el ánimo, ahora tengo que fingir una sonrisa…-

-Alice! Feliz cumpleaños! …- di un salto al escuchar ese grito, y mas cuando Emmet me alzo del suelo…-

-gracias Emmet, y Rose?...- ellos nunca se separaban…-

-ella ahora viene…- Emmet y Rose son mis mejores amigos y también de Bella, nos conocimos por nuestros padres, ahora somos inseparables…-

-Alice! Perdón si mi oso, te asusto, pero no pude detenerlo…- Rose siempre era atenta con nosotras, mayormente ella no es así con las personas, es mas hostil…-

-Descuida Rose, y cómo va el trabajo?...- Emmet trabaja el bufete de su padre (abogados) Inglaterra, y Rose en la empresa de sus padres que son de textiles de Paris, ellos consiguieron un departamento aquí, y a la distancia trabajan…-

-bien… bien… te queríamos comentar que…- Emmet estaba nervioso, y movía bastante sus dedos, a cambio Rose tenía una gran sonrisa y miraba con cariño a su novio…-

-si? …-

-que estamos comprometidos!…- wow esa noticia ya me la esperaba, pero no aun…-

-increíble! Felicidades! …- abrase a ambos y me quede mirándolos, ellos tenían una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban de amor y felicidad, como quisiera que Bella este conmigo, y no se si ella ya estará con nosotros para la boda…-

-descuida Alice, esperaremos a que Bella regrese con nosotros, además sabes que ella y tu son mis madrinas, no voy a entrar a la capilla solo con una…- sentia mis ojos escocer y unas lagrimas bajando por mi mejilla…-

-gracias…- fue lo único que pude decir, Rose y Emmet me abrazaron, también note que rose estaba llorando y Emmet nos consolaba…-

Todo el día no nos separamos, cada tanto se me escapaban unas lágrimas, Rose me abrazaba y Emmet me daba ánimos…-

-ya verás que pronto encontraremos a Bella…-

**Prov. Bella**

Hoy era un día terrible, hoy mi hermana Alice cumplía 19 años, y no estaré con ella para decirle que se calme de tanto comprar o de que los invitados ya llegaran, o que la comida está bien y hay demasiada.

Ahora solo quiero estar en la cama botada, bien que ayer me di un baño y me lave el cabello, ya que para ahora no estaría de ánimos para nada, estaba tan sumisa en mis pensamientos que cuando la luz se apago di un salto, además de terror, a los segundos Edward entro a la habitación, con una linterna…-

-ven…- me tomo del brazo y me condujo hacia el pasillo…-

-a donde me llevas? …- lo raro era que no sentía miedo alguno, más bien me sentía segura…-

-al sótano… allí están los interruptores… no puedo dejarte sola ni un segundo…- solo asentí, y baje la mirada, para ver por donde iba además de que seguro estaba roja…- por aquí…- cuando di un paso me tropecé, no me di cuenta que había unas gradas, y Edward cayó junto conmigo, la linterna salió volando, pero a lo lejos nos apuntaba nuestras caras, Edward estaba encima mío, sus manos estaban al costado de mi cara, seguro que mis mejillas tienen un color carmesí, Edward solo me miraba fijamente, y en sus ojos no note algún odio, solo paz, a solo unos centímetros de distancia él, las fue acortando, sentía su respiración agitada, el miraba mis labios y yo solo asentí, para hacerle saber que yo también lo quería, en ese instante el me beso, era un beso apasional, apurado, exigencia, y con cariño?…-

"No hay amor aparte del acto de amar; no hay mas potencial para el amor que aquel que se manifiesta al amar".

* * *

><p>Chicas mil perdones por el atraso, y ahora subiré otro capitulo.<p>

si quieren seguirme en Twitter es: mishjbo

Espero sus comentarios :)

XD


	11. Confesiones

**La canción que toca es Reik - Sabes, les recomiendo que la pongan cuando sale la letra de la canción mas adelante. **

**Cap11 Confesiones**

**Prov. Bella**

Con el beso que me estaba dando Edward me quede sumamente nerviosa, feliz, tenía bastantes sentimientos que revoloteaban en mi interior, a cualquiera que le digiera esto me creería loca, pero el sentimiento que mas resaltaba era el amor, por primera vez sentía que una parte de mi corazón que estaba vacío, el lo estaba llenando.

Solo espero que no se aleje, ya veré que hacer con mis padres, si tenemos que escapar lo aria por él, tal vez este poco tiempo no sería nada para algunos, pero para mí era más que suficiente, sentía que alguien me quería, pero mas que a alguna amiga o familiar.

Nos fuimos separando del largo beso que me dio, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos fijamente, sonreí al velo así, esperaba que respondiera igual, pero no lo iso, en cambio el cambio de expresión y frunció su frente y desvió mi mirada, se levanto y fue hacia los interruptores, mientras encendía las luces, me pare y lo miraba, cuando me acerque un poco a él, escuche que decía en susurro "esto nunca debió suceder", "ella no es para mí, ni yo para ella", al escucharlo retrocedí y Salí del sótano corriendo hacia la habitación…-

-Bella espera! …para por favor! …- no me detuve, al entrar a la habitación cerré rápidamente la puerta y le puse seguro…, me apoye en la puerta y fui cayendo hasta estar sentada, mi cabeza la apoye en mis rodillas y mis manos estaban enredador en mi cabello, sentía como mis lagrimas caían sin cesar…- Bella, abre la puerta … yo no… yo no quise… no era mi intención…-

-vete!, déjame sola! …- mi vos estaba completamente rota, causa de las lagrimas…-

-Bells por favor, abre la puerta, te explicare todo, lo prometo…- una parte mía quería abrir la puerta y saltar a sus brazos pero la otra parte me gritaba que no lo hiciera…-

-Vete… déjame en mi soledad…- eso lo dije mas para mi, estaba susurrando, no esperaba que él lo escuchara…-

-nunca te dejare sola, lo prometo, lo que dije fue… no quería que… es muy complicado… es algo que no puedo… - escuche sus pasos alejarse, quería abrir la puerta y ver a donde se dirigía, pero preferí quedarme sentada, apoyada en la puerta, a los pocos segundos escuche como se acercaba, y creo que se sentaba…- esta canción la escribí para ti, tal ves esto te explique un poco…mmm… aquí va…-

_Sabes no pido nada mas_

_Que estar entre tus brazos_

_Y huir de todo el mal_

_Que a todo he renunciado_

_Por estar junto a ti_

_Sabes no dejo de pensar_

_Que estoy enamorado_

_Te quiero confesar_

_Que soy solo un esclavo_

_Que no sabe vivir sin ti_

_Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser_

_Encendiste la luz_

_Me llenaste de fe_

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine_

_Como aguja en un pajar_

_Te busque sin cesar_

_Como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar_

_Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta _

_Como te imagine_

Me pare, y mi mano sostuvo la manija, y abrí la puerta, el estaba sentado frente a la puerta y me miraba fijamente, y estaba con una sonrisa torcida…-

_Sabes te quiero confesar_

_Que te encuentro irresistible_

_No dejo de pensar que haria lo imposible_

_Por quedarme cerca de ti_

Me senté al frente a él, ambos no dejamos de mirarnos fijamente, al verlo con esa sonrisa, yo también sonreí…-

_Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser_

_Encendiste la luz_

_Me llenaste de fe_

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine_

_Como aguja en un pajar_

_Te busque sin cesar_

_Como huella en el mar_

_Tan difícil de hallar_

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta _

_Como te imagine_

_Sabes no pido nada mas_

_Que estar entre tus brazos..._

-perdón por lo que dije, no era mi intención, es solo que no sé, no sé si merezco tu amor, es…- no deje que termine de hablar ya que le di un beso, mostrándole todo lo que siento por él, el al principio se quedo estático, pero luego correspondió el beso, puso la guitarra a un lado, para luego poner sus manos en mi cintura y acercarme mas a el…- Te Amo…- sonreí ante su declaración, era lo único que faltaba en mi corazón…-

-yo también Te Amo mas que a mi propia vida…-

-por siempre…-

-por siempre juntos…-

-chicos que bien que están juntos les tengo que contar algo…-

-que paso Jazz?, estas muy agitado…-

* * *

><p>Chicas mil perdones por el atraso.<p>

si quieren seguirme en Twitter es: mishjbo

Espero sus comentarios :)

XD


End file.
